


Winding Down

by rocksalt_rifle (trismegistus)



Series: Fullmetal Alchemist/Supernatural Mashup [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-01
Updated: 2009-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/rocksalt_rifle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winding down after a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winding Down

Al tilted his head under the shower as it hissed and sprayed. He barely fit into the cramped box shower, and invariably smacked his shoulder or hip into the cold tile as he tried to maneuver around in the tiny space. He was too tired to care right now, the hot water rinsing the grime matted in his hair and the dirt streaked on his face.

It had been a long night, and no matter how many times they had done it digging up a coffin buried six feet down was no easy task. Ed was already sacked out, sprawled on top of his comforter and snoring so loud Al was impressed he couldn't hear it through the thin walls of the bathroom.

The salt and burn had been easy; once they had gotten to the coffin and pried the lid up. A jug of kerosene and a match and another hunt successfully completed. They never bother reburying the corpses; it was hard enough not getting caught digging them up, especially when they were in regular, common cemeteries. Grave desecration, just another facet of their regular lives.

Removing himself from the small box shower, Al toweled his hair off, checking the phone balanced on the sink out of habit. A single text message. Curious, Al checked it, towel still draped over his head and half-heartedly rubbing with one hand.

It was from Mei. He smirked a little, shook his head and closed the message, deleting it off his phone. She was on a hunt with Winry and the Japanese chick that had followed Himura over somewhere in Montana. Too many states away to worry about, sadly. He could have used the company, although his muscles were already pretty damn sore as it was.

Al wondered if Ed had figured them out yet, or if he assumed when Al snuck off he was meeting with Ruby. There was no telling how much Ed actually knew, if anything at all. Sometimes he really was just as oblivious as he played at.

He sat on the closed toilet seat and leaned against the sink, sending a response back to Mei. She would be cleaning up from her own hunt. The smirk that tugged at his face became a little sharper as he imagined her in the shower. Her body fit so well against his, petite and firmly muscled and all fire.

Without thinking about it, his hand slid under the towel tied around his hips and it came untucked. The tiny bathroom was still too full of steam for him to feel the bite of cold yet. Al exhaled, one hand settling around his half-hard cock and tugging lightly. He finished his text and sent it off, setting the phone on the edge of the sink and leaning back, pulling and squeezing and massaging himself to full hardness.

How long had it been? A couple weeks, easily, if not longer. He wasn't Ed, he could go a while without a chick to fuck but now that he and Mei had this thing it seemed like it had been forever since he last touched her. Al grunted a little, squeezing the tip of his cock between two fingers, closing his eyes as he built it up, bit by bit.

Their hunt here was done, all it would take is a bit of research and he was sure he could point their trail west. He and Mei could meet up again, and Ed could, dunno, fuck off. Why was he always so concerned with what Ed did anyway, he was a big boy and could go get himself laid any time he wanted to.

Al jerked upright as he squeezed and pulled harder, his breath coming faster as he forced himself closer to the edge. He braced one hand on the sink and opened his eyes just in time to see the bathroom door click open - _fuck he didn't _lock_ it, did he_ \- and froze as Ed stared at him, startled, caught mid-yawn.

Their eyes locked for a split-second, blush spreading across Al's face as Ed methodically fished out his cell-phone and snapped a picture, then closed the door behind him. "For the blackmail file," Ed called through the door. "Hurry the fuck up, I gotta piss."

Well, if there was one good way to kill a boner, that was it. Al groaned, slumped back against the back of the toilet seat and contemplated locking himself in the bathroom. It would serve Ed right, although knowing Ed he'd just go take a piss in the parking lot if he couldn't get into the bathroom.

His cell phone let out a chirp for incoming text message, and Al opened it, expecting a response from Mei. It wasn't, Ed had sent him the picture he just took. Al stood up, pulled on the dirty jeans he'd left on the floor and stormed out the door to go kill his brother.


End file.
